Forever With You
by Jannasaur
Summary: 'Lily, my love... And my only. What will happen when I am gone' What will Snape see when he enters his Heaven? Fluffy fluffyness and written in Severus Snape's pov


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort / Friendship

Fandom: Harry Potter  
>Characters: Severus Snape and Lily Evans<p>

Summary:  
>Lily; my love, my beloved, my dear, my only, my heart, my soul, my life… Forever, I will be with you. What happens after the death of Snape, and what will he find when he enters his Heaven...<br>Fluff and Snape's POV.

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, nor its characters. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling© I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Forever With You<p>

* * *

><p>My last moments of living weren't as I had expected, though I knew one day it would have to happen. I took my last breaths, staring into the depths of green eyes. Very much like the eyes of someone who I had once loved and cared for so fondly. The same chills ran down my spine every time I looked into the orbs her child had been given; two gem stones, sparkling and beautiful shades of greens. Harry Potter knelt before me, his hand clasped to the wound on my neck as he watched me with terror in those wondrous eyes I had always looked into, finding peace and joy in my heart each time I did. For it was the last part of Lily alive.<p>

Harry took the last drops of my memories that poured out of me, taken by him in a small flask. It felt almost blissful to die like that; staring into his eyes. It gave me a sense of happiness before feeling my vision blur, watching his eyes as everything began to slowly darken and my whole world blacked out…

_Lily; My love, my beloved, my dear, my only, my heart, my soul, my life… Forever, I will be with you. _

It felt like I was floating as my soul was lifted, taking me from my dying body that lay on Earth to slowly decay into a rotting corpse. But in my soul, I wasn't dead. I was alive, feeling younger than I ever had in my entire life. It was wondrous, joyous as my soul drifted away with the warm breeze of the wind.

Sunlight, warmth, trees, grass, green fields and blue skies wrapped themselves around my soul as I felt my eyes slowly fluttering open. My soul burned with a sensation I knew as déjà vu as I slowly stumbled up. The world around me was familiar, and shock swept over my face as I gaped at where I was…

- Home.

Tears of joy began to spill from my eyes, gushing out of me like waterfalls. This was surreal, unrealistic, it wasn't happening to me! Joy, sorrow and excitement flew through my bones as they shackled with the warm summer breeze that blew through them. I threw my head back, arching my back and pushing out my chest as I smiled, letting the gales glide over my body.

- Happiness.

I laughed childishly as I wept with tears of sheer joy, but as the tears began to die out and barely trickle down my cheeks, the voice that spoke after that only caused them to come gushing back again.

"Severus?" A familiar voice called, shooting chills through me as I slowly turned around to look at the being who called my name.

"Lily…?" I whispered in disbelief as my body trembled, my flesh rippled with goose flesh as I saw her childish smile and big green eyes peer up at me.

My eyes widened with an unknown emotion as I stared at her smiling face; she was so youthful. I peered down at my own body, seeing I was in the body of my younger self. I gasped, looking back up to scan my dark eyes across the scenery that surrounded us again. We were standing where we first met, near the large willow tree that slumped behind me as I stood a little higher up the hill from her. But, Petunia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where am I?" I asked as timidly as before, my voice filled with confusion as I stared at Lily, who slowly stepped closer to me.

She held out her small hand to mine with a smile.

"Come on Severus, its okay," She told me. "You're home now."

I smiled in response, feeling my eyes fill up with the same salty liquid that has been streaming down my face all this time. I took Lily's hand into my own, gripping tight to the warm flesh that felt warm and alive against my own.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

*sob* I watched the second part of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, and I admit, I cried! It's so sad to see the end of a great era... But Harry Potter will continue to live in our hearts. Anywho, back to the story.

I have always been a Snape fan, and I just loved the chapter; The Prince's Tale in the book. And when I watched the movie, I cried watching him die, and then his memory... *sob* And while watching fan videos on You Tube, I was struck with inspiration by one in particular... And it just gave me the idea for this and Snape's Heaven. I just imagined it to be somwhat like this, or at least for a while...

I hope you enjoyed it :)

Video: .com/watch?v=m9J-rYAQTRY&feature=related


End file.
